Masoquismo
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Charla con Lovino sobre su vida hasta los 17 años y descubre su historia.


_Hetalia es de Himaruya, no mío lamentablemente._

_Lo sé, soy un maldito masoquista ¿verdad?, lo único que hago es sufrir en silencio y cerrar la boca…todo por ser una persona __**antipática.**_

…_Lo lamento bastardo, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, soy un adolescente de 17 años que tiene una ida de completa soledad. De seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué una vida d completa soledad? Simple, porque aunque toda mi vida estuve con gente a mi alrededor yo siempre me sentí solo, y ¿sabes por qué? No, de seguro que no, ni siquiera me conoces; igual como soy una molestia para la sociedad y como mi maldito tiempo todavía no a acabado, te contare mi historia._

_Escúchame con atención bastardo, porque lo que diga no lo repetiré:_

_Yo provengo de Roma la capital de Italia, tengo un hermano menor de nombre Feliciano; el siempre fue el favorito aunque me lo dijeran, pero por lo menos mis padres no lo decían…la verdad tampoco hacía falta, ya con solo ver como es mi hermano les agradara ¿Por qué? Porque es bueno, amable, sociable, supuestamente inteligente, y todo lo que se propone le sale perfecto… ¿Y yo? Por el contrario yo soy molesto, antipático o antisociable, desconfiado, gruñón y todo lo que haga; como dibujar, cantar, cocinar o algo así, me sale relativamente bien, pero si es comparado con lo que hace mi hermano, no es nada, solo basura._

_Volviendo al tema inicial, tengo un hermano y vivo con mis padres…no son malas personas, simplemente no me prestan mucha atención, pero prefiero no tener que explicarte como es mi relación con ellos, ya que seria una historia bastante larga. Tenemos una situación económica bastante pasable, bueno eso no te importa mucho la verdad, así que si quieres no lo leas; recapitulando al tema de mi familia, también vivo con mis abuelos, ellos me agradan, pero hay veces en las que me gustaría que no estuvieran, ya que él es como…un niño que nunca maduro y ella súper estricta._

_Mis primeros años en la escuela eran bastantes aburridos, tenia compañeros que eran unos completos idiotas, lo único que sabían hacer era molestar y molestarme hasta el punto en que me llegue a pelear con ellos; también por esa razón me he vuelto antisocial. Casi todas las personas que conocía o se alejaban de mi por temor o se burlaban de una manera muy dolorosa. Yo nunca demostraba nada ante sus comentarios hirientes, pero, lógicamente tengo sentimientos, me lastimaban. Un reducido grupo de chicos hablaban conmigo, que, por así decir, eran los más parecidos a mí: antisociales. _

_Llegue a los últimos años de primaria con una historia bastante difícil, en especial en ese año. No me volvería a ver con las pocas personas que me agradaban y que tenían cerebro, tendría que ir a otra escuela y, como siempre, con mi comportamiento, no hable con nadie y tuvieron que "obligarme" a entablar conversaciones. A los pocos días de empezar me hice amistades, no verdaderas ni duraderas, pero por lo menos hablaba con la gente…pero, algo en mi se sentía vacio, y comprendí que era____la __**soledad**__._

_Comprendí que ese vacío en mi pecho era por haber perdido algo importante para mí, algo muy importante y lindo. Fue perder a mi fiel amigo Antonio. El era de España y venia a mi escuela solo porque sus padres vivían aquí, eran un completo idiota, pero la persona más importante para mí en todo el injusto mundo. Tenía una vida muy de mierda, pero no se lo demostraba a todos, ocultaba todos sus problemas tras una sonrisa, medio estúpida, pero hermosa. No hicimos amigos durante los últimos meses y seguimos en contacto por el chat; pero sin poder verlo ya no es lo mismo, odio tener que admitirlo pero lo extraño…Bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa por dentro…_

_Ahora sí, te diré lo más importante de todo…_

_Hay gente que cree que la soledad es estar solo, sin ninguna persona que te escuche, que te aconseje, y más importante que nada, sin una persona que oiga tus penas salir de tu ser._

_No se equivocan._

_Pero yo creo que la soledad es como una especie de sentimiento que nunca nos abandona y que nunca se muestra; o como una sensación, mírame a mi por ejemplo, toda mi vida estuve con gente alrededor, pero igual me sentí solo .Aun con gente estaba solo…pero debo admitir que eso también me lo busque por mi cuenta._

_Al ser como soy, un ser despreciable, rebelde y malagradecido._

_Toda mi vida fue y es así. SOLO, aunque acompañado._

_¿Verdad que parezco un idiota al contarte esto?_

_No hace falta que respondas, sé que es verdad._

_Pero, se sincero y dime ¿no te has sentido alguna vez fuera de lugar con quienes mejor encajabas? ¿No has sentido ganas de llorar y gritar por todo lo que te sucede en tu interior?¿ Nunca has querido ser otra persona, soñando así que tu vida sea mejor? O ¿Nunca has sentido que no tienes una razón para existir?_

_Sé que has sentido alguna vez eso._

_Es lógico._

_Bueno, estoy llegando al final de mi relato, así que me apurare._

_Con mis 17 años de vida, no hice nada de lo que me enorgullezca ni apene, no hay nada que me alegre ni que me deprima, no hay nada que motive a seguir así ni nada que me motive a dejar de ser así…_

…_Me he vuelto alguien sin sentimientos, sin razones y sin nada._

_Me he vuelto un cascaron vacio. _

_Y lo peor de todo, es que yo decidí ser así._

_Sin sufrir, sin doler, sin llorar, sin gritar, y sin nada, me he convertido en lo que nadie quiere ser __**la soledad en persona.**_

_Y así vuelvo a la pregunta del principio_

_**¿Soy un maldito masoquista verdad?**_

_De eso no hay duda…y ahora te hare dos preguntas muy importantes a ti…_

_**¿Quieres ser como yo, un cascaron vacio?**_

_**¿Y…apretarías el gatillo por mí?**_

_._

_._

_Bueno, para ser sincera este fic, fue creado para la gente que como Lovino (asfasfoyoasfasfasfasf), es de esta forma. _

_No rato de lograr nada con el, solo que se depriman un rato._

_._

_._

_._

_Si dejan reviews, Lovino ni nadie tiraran del gatillo ….^ ^_


End file.
